John VIZE married Esther LOCKWOOD Family Group
John VIZE married Esther LOCKWOOD at the church of St Mary, Rotherhithe in Surrey on 21 January 1800. John's origins are not known. The first VIZE to appear in the parish register of St Mary was in 1799 and there was a steady stream of baptisms and other events over the next 50 years. At the time of his death in 1823 John was a brewer in Rotherhithe owning three properties which appear to be his home and business premises. His belongings were left to his widow Esther VIZE. John was buried at St Mary Rotherhithe on 23 January 1823. The parish register records his age as 47 years. Esther LOCKWOOD may have been the Hesther who was born on 2 January 1778 and baptised 3 February 1778 at St George in the East, Stepney the daughter of John and Rebecca LOCKWOOD. John LOCKWOOD was a victualler in Stepney and the baptisms of eight children are recorded in the Stepney registers. Esther's will states that she lived in Rotherhithe, Northumberland House and Edmonton, the latter where she was at the time of her death in 1838. Her death certificate states her cause of death as decay of nature. She died in her home at Dunmow Place, Duck Lane, Edmonton, Middlesex on 28 June 1838 and was buried on 3 August at Enfield Cemetery. In her will she left her belongings and savings to her three children John VIZE, Harriet Bowen COLLIS and Mary Ann BORLEY. Children of John VIZE and Esther LOCKWOOD i. John VIZE born 10 March and baptised at St Mary Rotherhithe on 3 April 1801. John died on 19 April the same year and was buried at St Mary, Rotherhithe. ii Harriet Bowen VIZE was born on 15 August and baptised at St Mary Rotherhithe on 12 September 1802. Harriet married by licence issued by the Faculty Office Joseph COLLIS of Essex on 30 June 1830. Harriet and Joseph had five known children: Joseph (1832), John (1833-1899), William (1834), Lydia (1837) and Richard (1838). A separate family group sheet has been created for Harriet and Joseph. iii John VIZE was born 9 August and baptised at St Mary Rotherhithe on 31 August 1804. John married Matilda LUCY of Warwickshire by licence issued by the Faculty Office on 5 June 1830 in the Holy Trinity Church at Stratford upon Avon, Warwickshire. John and Matilda had four known children: John Edward (1831-1916), William Henry (1833-1878), Lucy Lockwood (1835-1900) and Charles Lucy (1837-1837). A separate family group sheet has been created for John and Matilda. iv Mary Ann VIZE was born on 10 August and baptised at St Mary Rotherhithe on 7 December 1802. Mary Ann married George BORLEY by licence issued by the Vicar-General on 30 March 1837. Mary Ann and George had four known children: George Lockwood (1837-1920), Mary Ann (1839-1840), Norman Thomas (1840-1905) and Joseph (1842-1902). A separate family group sheet has been created for Mary Ann and George. v William Lockwood VIZE was born on 23 June and baptised at St Mary Rotherhithe on 15 July 1812. William was buried 12 August 1833 at St Mark Kennington Oval near Clapham. Nothing is known of his life.